The proposed detector will directly convert x-rays into a digital format in near real-time for high-resolution display and storage. The novelty of the detector design is based on plastic scintillating microfibers and CCD technologies resulting in: DQE> 70%, contrast sensitivity is equal to or more than 2 times state-of-the-art screen-film, spatial resolution equal to or more than 15 line pairs, decreased radiation exposure by a factor of 2 - 3, linear response from 0. 1 to 594 mR exposure at the detector, and scan time equal to or greater than 4 seconds. These characteristics are based on the well-known scintillation efficiency of 3% for plastic scintillator. However, in November 1993, Nanoptics discovered how to double the scintillation efficiency of plastic scintillator from 3% to 6%. This important technological advance essentially guarantees the above specifications for the proposed detector. The first step will be to construct a single module detector (microfiber plate, image guide, and CCD). This module will be tested extensively to determine all aspects of its performance parameters. A two-module detector will then be constructed to demonstrate operation without the presence of artifacts. Meeting the targeted objectives of this project will have a profound impact on radiographic imaging modalities, particularly mammography.